East Indies Campaign
right|450px Factions Playable Victory conditions *Westerners: control 50% of the map, be the first to earn 1,000 tribute. *Asians: Assume control of 2 region, have a total territorial strength level higher than any Asian nation. Starting eras *Colonial, Mercantile, Imperial *Note: Westerners' pop caps are limited per era - 33% for the Colonial Era, 66% for the Mercantile Era and 100% full pop cap by the Imperial Era. *Start era: c 1590 AI-controlled Tribute Different factions obtain tribute in different ways. *For Western nations,, tribute comes from the control of rare resources. *For the Asian factions, tribute comes in the number of territories you control, with a certain multiplier: **Malaya, Myanmar, Korea, Vietnam: 2 **Japan, Siam, Iran: 3 **Manchu, Mughal: 5 **Ottoman Turks: 10 **Example: For instance, playing as Siam, controlling 7 territories, the amount of tribute you obtain per turn is 21 as long as you control 7 territories. Regions Eurasia #Bukhara #Kyrgyztan #Tajikistan #Turkmenistan #Azerbaijan #Armenia #Kwanso #Kurils #Yellow Sea Coast #Persia #Afghanistan #Dzungaria #Mongolia China #Manchuria #Taiwan #Macao #Chekiang #Tuen Mun #Kiangsu #Peking #Fukien #Shantung #Kansu #Szechwan #Hainan #Central China #Kwangtung #Tibet Middle East #Zagros #Syria #Jordan Basin #Aden #Hejaz #Najd #Empty Quarter #Mesopotamia #Shatt el Arab #Hadhramawt #Rum #Persian Gulf #Van Basin #Marmara Coast #Muscat Africa (parts only) #Kenya #Mozambique #Tanganyika #Zanzibar #Horn of Africa #Amhara #Oromia #Eritrea #Lower Egypt #Upper Egypt Southern Asia #Carmania #Kedah #Johor #Myanmar #Konkan #Lan Xang #Vietnam #Cambodia #Pondicherry & Karaikal #Punjab #Ceylon #Bengal #Deccan #Karnattaka #Ladakh #Delhi #Thars #Siam Pacific (parts only) #Brunei #East Irian #Sumatra #Java #Kalimantan #West Irian #Maluku #Timor #Kyushu #Hokkaido #Shikoku #Edo #Yamato #Mindanao #Luzon #New Hebrides Auxiliaries Auxiliaries are normally available to all factions, except the French, English and Dutch. For these, they must do several sub-quests in order to obtain them: *Foot mercenaries may be obtained only with the capture of temples; for this reason temples are not accessible by these factions at the start. *Once you have established an effective foothold (by say, driving out another European power) you are then asked if you would like to start a missionary protocol to convert the locals. This has three choices, spend no tribute, spend 50 tribute to sponsor missionaries (unlocks temples), or spend 100 tribute for 3 mercenary cards. The 50 tribute option allows access to temples, but damages relations between you and other factions not allied with you - they may refuse to ally with you, and will not trade territory away except for a high price, and will also cause them to fight you if you have low territorial strength and high amounts of tribute. Capitals *Ottomans: Marmara Coast *Arabs: Muscat *Koreans: Kwanso *China: Peking *Japan: Edo *Malays: Sumatra and Kedah *Bamar, Siamese, Vietnamese (as usual) *Dutch: Jawa and Johor (Johor sultan is considered friendly to Dutch) *British: Main base is at Bengal *Spain: Based in Luzon *Portugal: Mozambique and Goa and Timor (Goa is the capital) *French: (not present but frequently appearing in India) *Indians: They have a capital in Delhi but switch over to the Marathi after a while. Category:CtW